The invention relates to a clutch disc for motor vehicle friction clutches.
Clutch discs with resilient friction lining carriers are known, for example, from DE-AS 1 233 669 and 2 641 379. DE-AS 1 233 669 shows conventional friction rings which are riveted with axial pre-tension on double-sidedly arranged lining carriers. DE-AS 2 641 379 shows lining carriers which are arranged on one side and are also riveted to the friction rings. In both cases, only a small volume of the friction rings is provided as wear material as the clutch disc has to be renewed at the latest when the rivet heads of the lining rivets issue from the surface of the friction rings. Accordingly, the friction material for the friction rings is by far the most expensive individual component of a complete clutch disc. Furthermore, modern friction rings consist, among other things, of strands of fibres which are wound in an encircling manner and, as far as possible, should have no interruptions. This construction allows, for example, high consistency of speed.